


Stanley Cup Proposal

by asimpleline18



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Stanley Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8723014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpleline18/pseuds/asimpleline18
Summary: Jack wins the Stanley Cup with his team and he has one more dream to fulfill to have the best year ever.





	

When Jack signed with the Falconers, he knew he was signing with a pretty solid group of players but they still seemed to lack the spark to make it all the way to the cup. Each year it seemed like they inched closer and closer as talent matured and coalesced into a team identity. Even though they started having years with consecutive playoff runs, they still got knocked out by the finals.

It was Jack’s third year with the Falconers when they were finally able to raise the Stanley Cup above them and they had the honor of doing it on their home ice. Jack invited as many of the SMH he could as well as his parents. During the proceedings, Jack smiled up to his boyfriend who was cheering just as loudly and excitedly as the rest of the Samewell team. His teammates chirped him about it just like they did with the guys who had wives and girlfriends. Jack came out to his team after his first year and publicly at the beginning the current season.

The summer passed and Jack’s cup day was a friends and family only affair. If it were anyone besides the SMH team, it could almost be termed quiet. Jack’s and Bitty’s parents showed up. Bitty’s worries about being accepted weren’t completely unfounded but after a lot of words and tears, things worked out and Bitty’s parents accepted him wholeheartedly.

Everything seemed normal when the ring ceremony rolled around even if Jack seemed more anxious than he had been during the summer. Bitty assumed it was about gearing up for a new season as a Stanley Cup winning team.

They got to the event and Jack picked up his ring which didn’t fit his ring finger so he settled for putting it on his pinky. Everyone around him freaked out because obviously the maker got it wrong and Jack kept trying to tell everyone that it was correct.

Anyway, he got through all the press with it awkwardly since it barely fit. At some point in the proceedings, Jack got a picture with Bitty and the Stanley Cup behind them when Jack dropped to one knee. Eric internally freaked out because he was just a sweet Southern belle finally being made honest by his boyfriend. Everyone was confused because Jack couldn’t have hidden a jewelry box on him or around the venue. Several people gasped when he pulled his Stanley Cup ring off and offered it to his boyfriend.

“Bitty, this year has seen the fulfillment of a number of my dreams. Will you add the most important one to that number?” he asked as he stared into Bitty’s eyes.

Bitty looked like he was going to faint and his eyes teared up. “Jack Zimmermann, I knew you were a romantic but this is over the top. Yes! Yes, I will marry you!”

Jack looked happier than anyone save Bitty had ever seen him as he slid the ring onto Bitty’s hand. Bitty pulled him up with a small “c’mere” and they kissed. The press had been taking pictures the whole time but there were some fantastic shots of Jack and Eric kissing in front of the cup and then there were the shots where the team was in a massive celly around their beloved teammate and his now fiance.

Later after everything settled down and they were out for drinks, Bitty told Jack how ridiculous he was. “These cost tens of thousands of dollars. How could you spend that much when you didn’t even know if I would say yes?“

"But I did know, Bits. We talked about this. I’m not that brave,” Jack replied.

Bitty twisted the ring around his finger. It was so heavy but he didn’t want to take it off even though it wasn’t going to make a practical everyday accessory. “Yeah, but I was talking about someday. I wasn’t expecting it from you know.”

“Eric, like I said. This year is about fulfilling dreams and I can’t think of a bigger dream than standing with the love of my life, who is a man, and playing a sport I was sure wasn’t going to accept me after my first Stanley Cup win,” Jack said. “Honestly, asking you to marry me was one of the easier things I ever had to do.”

Bitty kissed him. “And here, I thought I was going to be the sappy one.”

Jack laughed. “We can be sappy together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments encouraged! Find me on Tumblr at writingdragon.tumblr.com <3


End file.
